A fight for love
by Yami-No-HikariBre
Summary: Naru comes back after three years of training with Jiraiya, but what happens when two Uchiha's appear to claim her heart? Who are this two new ninjas? Rated M for later chapters and language Itanaru SasuOC NejiOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimed: Yami-No-HikariBre nor I own Naruto, and I only own like half of the plot! The rest is hers, I'm only posting her story.

Author: Yami-No-HikariBre and Hikaru Uchida

TITLE: The fight for love

Summary: Naru comes back after three years of training with Jiraiya, but what happens when two Uchiha's appear to claim her heart? Who are these two new ninjas?

Hikaru: Hello everyone! It's so good to be back~ I've missed you all and hope you're liking 'Behind the Camera' and 'The Light in my heart'! I am also helping a brand new fic-writer so be nice!

Yamino: hey evry1! I hope u like the fic! It took me 4evr jus to come up w/ this chap and Hikaru was having computer problems. Soooooo here's our first chap for a fight for love~!

Hikaru: So there you have it! I hope everyone likes it and it will probably take time to update since we both have school and stuff. Also, I will be posting a new fic! Don't you all love me? Lol, it will probably be out by Naruto's birthday and all so look for it!

Chapter 1

Naruto's POV

After 3 years of training with Ero-sennin, I'm finally on my way back to Konoha. It's been 3 years since Sasuke left me and headed with Orochimaru for power. I will bring him back no matter what, believe it! Wait did I seriously just say that? Wow no wonder people say I'm annoying. But I hope they don't think that anymore because I've really matured I miss everyone. I wonder how Sakura and Kakshi-sensei are doing

I sighed and Ero-sennin noticed "Hmm? Something on your mind kid?"

"It's nothing, jus a little tired." I told him.

He looked at me for a minute but then he said "Ok lets take a break, it's almost sundown anyway. Naruto help me set up the camp up." He told me and he laid his bag down.

Itachi's Pov

I think its time I go back to Konoha. It's been what 9 years? I really need to report back to the hokage and tell Naruto how I feel.

I'll use Mangekyo on Kisame and make a break for it.

"Something on your mind Itachi-san?" Kisame REALLY needs to mind his own business.

"What makes you say that?" I asked passively,

"You've been staring at the sky all afternoon." He told me.

"So?" I asked with a crook brow.

"You were also counting your fingers a few seconds ago." He told me pointing at my hands,

... "I was just thinking it's been 9 years since I've left Konoha." I told him looking away,

"And? Let me guess your starting to miss it there?" he guessed

"No. Just remembered a promise I made a friend before she disappeared." I told him,

"Oh? Never heard you say anything about this before. What you like her or something?" he asked me,

"No. She was like a sister to me. And besides she liked a Hyuuga. I actually liked her best friend." I told him.

"Oh." He said, though his eyes said something like 'I would have thought you like the other!'

"Kisame. I've really enjoyed my years as an Akatsuki." I told him, looking right in the eyes.

"Your telling me this why?" 'Wow he sounds nervous I wonder why'

"I'm leaving " I told him and activated my Mangekyo Sharingan. As soon as he fell down I ran east.

"I'm coming for you Naruto-chan!"

Naru's pov

I sneezed as I picked up my sleeping bag,

"You ok kid?" Jiryia asked me.

"I'm fine Ero-sennin." I told him and placed my bag down, I turned to my right as I heard rustling from the bushes.

"It's been a long time Naruto-chan." an emotionless voice said and I instantly recognized it as none other than...

"Itachi!" both Ero-sennin and I exclaimed.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" Ero-sennin asked him.

"I just want to speak to Naruto-chan; if that's ok with her." Itachi answered back.

"What is it you want to talk about Itachi?"

Hikaru: Well that's all for now! I hope you guys like it and please review! we'll give you a big cookie if you do!

Yamino: Who wouldnt pass up a cookie? :) I know i wouldnt! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimed: Yami-No-HikariBre nor I own Naruto, and I only own like half of the plot! The rest is hers, I'm only posting her story.

Author's: Yami-no-HikariBre and Hikaru Uchida (Beta)

TITLE: The fight for love

Summary: Naru comes back after three years of training with Jiraiya, but what happens when two Uchiha's appear to claim her heart? Who are this two new ninjas?

Hikaru: Yo! Wazz up people! ... I'm not Kill Bee...

Chap. 2

Naru's pov

"What is it you want to talk about Itachi-san?" I asked almost hissing.

"Naruto, are you sure it's a good idea to talk to him? It could be a trap!" Ero-sannin told me grimly.

"I can tell we're the only ones here; I sense no other chakra signatures near by." I stated calmly.

"I wanted to talk about the day I killed my clan" Itachi said and both Ero-sannin and I gasped.

"What do you mean?" the toad Sage asked.

Itachi looked at him, before looking back at me with something "I had a reason for it. The Uchiha clan was planning on uprising on Konoha." He stated and I gasped.

Ero-sannin looked at Itachi with narrowed eyes, "They why did you kill the clan?" he asked while I was trying to grasp the possibilities of an attack inside the village.

"If I didn't kill the clan, there would have been a 4th great ninja war. It was an order by the counseling, if I didn't they would have order the ANBU to killed my clan themselves. I told them I would do it but I didn't kill Sasuke since he had no idea about this." Itachi answer with nothing but truth in his eyes.

"And that was why you killed your clan? Wow. Sasuke described you like a meager bastard, way bigger than you really were." I stated while trying not to laugh at my own words. "Now what was the other reason you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Remeber Yaminobre?" Itachi asked nervously.

Oh how could I forget her? "Yes I do. What of it?" I asked passively .

"I made her a promise before she left. I promised her that I would protect you and it's time I made do on that promise. Naruto, I wanted to say that, I love you." Itachi said softly and I could tell he meant every word.

"Y-y-you what? L-l-love me?" I asked unable to shutter.

"Itachi! If this is some kinda trick to get Naruto to go back to the Akatsuki then you should just leave now while you have the chance!" Ero-sannin stated protectively.

"Ero-sannin! Will you shut up!" I screamed at him, "He's not lying! I've hung out with Sasuke way too much that I can tell when an emotionless Uchiha is showing even an ounce of emotion!" I told him and looked back at the piercing jet orbs that seemed to see beyond my heart and into my soul, oh, god. Itachi was serious

"Naruto. If it is alright with you I would like to go back to Konoha with you." Itachi asked with a REAL smile on his face. I looked dumbly at him until I snapped out of my daze.

"I-tt's okay with me Itachi. Don't listen to what Ero-sannin has to say you can come back with us." I said with a smile of my own.

The toad sage sighed, "I don't have a say in this do I?" Jiraiya asked.

"No!" I stated angrily, and started to walk on the direction of the village, I looked at Itachi and frown, "Not that black doesn't suite you, but wearing the Akatsuki cloak does not help" I told him making him crook a brow.

"Hn, I'll buy something else when we get to the village before Konaha" he told me and I nodded, Jiraiya only kept eyes of him like a hawk! It was kindda bothersome.

Sasuke's POV

"Achoo" I rubbed under my nose with a finger.

'Damn it's boring here. I haven't learned anything that can help me kill Itachi with yet besides upgrades with my Chidori. I wonder what Naruto's doing right now? ...Damnit! I can't think about her right now!'

I sighed tiredly, 'I'm just gonna head back to Konoha. I bet she's still a fool and hasn't learned anything at all since I've left.' I smirked as I headed out of my room and into the main chamber where the snake bastard would most likely be at.

I walked into the dark room and looked at the pale old sannin passively, "Hn Orochimaru. I need to talk to you." I told him, he looked over his shoulder and then back at the experiment he was looking at.

"Yes? What is it Sasuke-kun?" he asked not noticing that I was pulling out my kantana.

"Well...just this!" I hissed right before I shoved my sword through his heart. He turned around but I twisted my blade and the life vanished from his golden eyes.

"Oh, and that I'm going back to Konoha. See you in Hell." I stated with a smirk as I cleaned my katana with his ropes, I turned around and left the hide out, 'Naruto, wait no more, I'm coming back ' I thought running through the forest of Iwa. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yamino: Okay guys! Sorry for the late post but I haven't been able to get a hold of Hikaru, I have sent her this chapter am waiting for her reply. As soon as I get it, I will re-upload this chapter with the changes on the mistakes if she finds any (I really hope not!), until then, here is chapter 3!

Chapter 3

"Hey Yuiko-chan? We there yet?" Asked a tall girl with black hair pulled back in a short spikey ponytail with a bang over her right eye. She had green eyes and was wearing black shorts with a fishnet shirt and a long-  
sleeved jacket that stops at her waist and black sandels. She also had a blue insulin pump with a medium-sized cord connected to a site on her stomach strapped to her body using a harness.

"Yeah I think we are Yamino-chan." Yuiko said. She had fair pale skin and big golden eyes. She had long dark brown straight hair that reaches mid-back. She was wearing a short-like fishnet, with a beige miniskirt and a three-quarter brown and black jacket, the sleeves and shoulders were black, while the rest was brown and had black sandals.

"Good. I'm getting hungry." Yamino said while glaring at the road.

"When aren't you hungry?" Yukio said in mock-annoyance. Yamino just stuck her tounge out at her.

Jiraiya's POV

"I can see the gates!" Naruto said loudly as we were crossing over a hill, God she's loud.

"Hn." Itachi grunted out his usual reply. Does he ever show emotion?

"Well, Itachi, how's it feel to be so close to your old village?" I asked, but when I saw him tense, I could understand why. He DID kill his clan even if it was ordered.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin? How long do you think it'll take until we reach the gates?" Naruto asked as she tilted her head a little. Heh, she kinda looked like a little kit when she did that.

"About a half hour."

"Hn."

"Okay!"  
_

"KONOHAMARU!" Teuchi had screamed after getting run over by said boy.

"Heh!" Konohamaru smirked while chasing after Tora, the crazy cat that all genin's have to chase.

After a few hours the Konohamaru Ninja Squad had FINALLY managed to capture Tora and were now on their way back to the Hokage's tower.

"Those bruses look deep Konohamaru-kun!" Moegi whispered as she was scratching Tora behind the ears to keep her calm.

"Yeah! You should go clean those up before you get Cat-Scratch Fever!" Udon had contributed as they were just rounding the corner to see their sensei, Ebisu, at the door to the mission room with an annoyed look on his face.

'This can't be good!' Was the only thought as they were led into the mission room to see the hokage looking tired and QUITE annoyed.

'Dammit! I'm running low on chakra! Why does Iwa HAVE to be so far away?' Sasuke thought as he stopped in a near-by village and finding a tea and dango shop.

'I should get some food for energy before I leave. It's gonna be at least another week or two before I get to Konoha.' He thought as he ordered two Bocchan Dango and Mitarashi dango sticks with green tea.

_ 


	4. Chapter 4 I'M SO SORRY!

A fight for love.

I will not be continuing this story the way it is. There is toooo many plot holes that I have found, and I am going to write a new version of this, starting from the beginning. I need to delve into Yamino's, Naruto's, and Itachi's relationships and their past needs to be explained more for this to work out with the way I was going with it. This, along with the CrossOver fic I will be working on, will be published before the end of the week. The CrossOver fic will be between Naruto and Black Butler, and the pairing will be SebNaruSasu. Naruto will be a girl as well, along with a one-sided ItaNaru pairing, as that is going to be a crucial plot device in the story.

The revised story will start when Naruto and Yamino meet. And will continue on from thier. I will also be changing Yamino's name, to Akayuki. Along with what she looks like. I will post links to what She will look like later, along with my version of what my fem Naruto looks like.

Sorry for any inconvince about not updating in what? 2 years? My grandmother had past after 5 long years of suffering with brain tramua and parkinsons brought on by dimensia. The funeral was just two weeks ago. And I have just started my freshman year of Highschool. I will try and update My Revised story every Friday, and my Crossover every Saturday, unless something comes up.

Have a nice day,

Yami-no-HikariBre =)


	5. Chapter 5

I have uploaded the first part of my trilogy, with a VERY LONG AUTHORS NOTE on why it took me so long. It is called A Fight for Life.

I explain many things as well.

I love you guys so much.

Ja Ne


End file.
